Rise of the Silver Guardians (Redux)
by TheWyrm
Summary: This is my rendition of the Silver Guardians after my adoption of the story. Same plot, different author.
Chapter 1:

Brock and the gang pushed open the door to the diner. They were conversing loudly about how Brock had defended his gym from giving out another badge. The hostess seated them as May and Dawn commented on his pokémon's finesse and prowess. Max also chimed in, and Misty was quietly playing with Azurill in her lap. Iris and Cilan discussed their activities as Gym Leaders, and Pikachu was sitting on the table, sucking back a bottle of catsup. Then, the lights dimmed. One flickered, and a breeze blew through the room. Not a nice breeze that one feels on a nice summer day, or on a brisk, beautiful fall afternoon. If a breeze, which is entirely comprised of movement, could be described as dead, this breeze was a dead breeze. It carried no chill, yet made you shiver. The bell of the diner's door rang, and the group fell silent and sat still, heads turned towards the now-open door.

An unearthly mist crawled in across the floor, followed by a cloaked figure. The man wore a long ankle-length blue cloak. It was almost white. He strode confidently past the waiting patrons to the hostess's podium. A small family of four quickly left, followed by several other fleeing customers. The man stopped directly in front of the hostess and spoke quietly. The hostess stammered something equally quietly. The man stood silently. The hostess mopped sweat off her forehead, and then the hooded man leaned forward, and whispered directly into her ear. Her eyes widened and she began typing furiously on her computer. She sighed a sigh of relief, and pointed towards the table that had been abandoned by the family. The man drifted over to the table and sat silently. He sat perfectly upright, and didn't rearrange the messy clutter on his table. When a bus-boy came and tried to remove the items he was waved off.

Misty shivered. The temperature was slowly dropping in the room. The man's breath fogged as the mist curled away from him across the floor. The lights then flickered again. Another figure strode through the door, not even stopping at the hostess station. He turned directly towards the blue man, only this figure stopped suddenly. His face was in shadow, but the group could tell that he was looking at them. Then, the temperature began to climb. The lights swayed and again the breeze kicked up, but now it was heavy, if air can be described in such a way. It seemed to press in on the group. The temperature climbed higher and higher. Misty shifted in her seat uncomfortably. A single bead of sweat ran down Brock's forehead. The blue man stood up in front of his compatriot. They were dressed similarly, only the second figure wore a dark red cloak-almost black. The two figures stared at each other, and slowly the temperature returned to normal. May noticed a black satchel strapped to the red man's back. The two men sat down simultaneously, and then sat silently, still staring blankly at each other. The only difference was that the red man gripped the edge of the table.

"Brock, who are they?" Max asked quietly. Directly after Max finished posing his question, the table between the two men cracked and snapped. The group jumped or jolted, but neither man seemed fazed. The red man laid the piece of table down on the ground, and reached into his cloak. He withdrew a threadbare wallet, and fished out about twenty pokédollars on the remnants of the table. Brock leaned over and whispered back.

"I don't know. We should leave though." With that, the group got up, meals steaming on the table, and skirted around the edge of the room. They saw headlights flash across the walls as a car pulled up. It was a yellow Jeep, designed to be sturdy and drive on all sorts of terrain. Out of it stepped a man in his late sixties still in his prime. He wore a dusty white lab-coat and a red button-up shirt. His black shoes were stained and dirty, but his cream khakis were in pristine, pressed condition. He removed his glasses in a hurry. He bustled through the door and the bell rang. The man turned into the large dining area, and his eyes flashed to the two men sitting in the booth. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Professor Oak!" Max couldn't control himself. The professor whirled around and looked them straight in the eyes. Brock and Cilan, being the oldest, noticed something absolutely alien on the jovial professor's face. It was fear. Pure abject terror. I kind of scare that few men ever experience and even fewer ever forget with all their mind. Oak looked at them and back at the men with a primal fear so intense he was struck dumb. Max was confused. "What's wrong professor?" Cilan observed the mysterious men from the back of the group. They did not appear to breathe, and they had not even registered the professor's entrance. Professor Oak choked on his words, and only a faint squeak came out of his mouth. May and Misty stepped forward, and Dawn reached out to the professor. "Are you okay professor?" Max asked. Then, with another slight breeze, the men were standing at either shoulder of Oak. The man in blue spoke.

"Can you not see that your presence deeply disturbs Samuel?" His voice literally made the group shiver, and the mist fogged from under his hood with a puff at every word. "We have business to attend to. Begone." Max was about to respond when May covered his mouth. Iris fingered her pokéball idly. Pikachu, from Max's arms, stared hard at the red figure. He felt that the man was staring back.

"Pika?" Pikachu inquired. The man stared blankly back. Professor Oak finally found his voice.

"Well, h-hello t-there! I… I… Didn't expect to s-s-see you here n-now…" He tugged on his collar. Again, he squeaked. Brock began to usher the group out of the restaurant seeing the professor's discomfort and evidently being distressed himself.

"Well fancy running into you here professor, but we really must catch up a different time." Oak nodded feverishly.

"Yes of course, I have some business to attend to." Misty spoke up.

"Professor, is something the matter? Are these two bothering you?" The lights dimmed, and the temperature rose in the room. A pipe burst in the kitchen, spraying water everywhere. Misty jumped slightly, and she spoke before she could get her temper in check. "Alright, stop whatever Tauros-shit that is!" The temperature dropped back below normal, and several lights burst overhead. The blue figure clenched his fists, and they cracked audibly. The red figure stepped forward. He thrust his hand forward, palm away from him and toward Misty. At first nothing happened. Then, she noticed how hot it was. She began to sweat. It grew intensely hot. The sweltering heat began to hurt. She shuddered and fell to the ground. The entire group rushed to her side, and Brock felt for a fever.

"Misty!" Brock called. Slowly, the red figure lowered his arm, and the two turned to leave. Professor Oak stayed behind until Misty sat up.

"That was very reckless Ms. Kasumi. You really need to be more careful with Jack and…" Oak seemed to catch himself. "Phoenix," he said at last. Cilan looked incredulous.

"Professor… What in Arceus's name was that?" Oak sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kids, listen to me. You are very strong trainers and coordinators. But there are some levels of excellence that few reach. And those that do still gaze up in wonder at Jack and Phoenix. Even Champions request for them to train their pokémon, or at least give tips. They are the type of powerful that could kill you. Not knock you out or make you faint. Kill." Oak's face was stony and conveyed no trace of emotion. Dawn almost laughed.

"Like when you get too old? Professor, that happens to everything eventually." Oak looked up sternly.

"This is no joke. They could have killed you Misty." Misty sat up slowly. Oak stood and checked his pokétch. "Like I said, I have some business to attend to with Jack and Phoenix. If you want, you can come to Pallet town later. Ms. Ketchum is preparing dinner and would be delighted if you came." Brock stood and looked at the Professor with surprise.

"Wait, you're just going to leave? Professor, why are you associating with people who can 'kill?'" Professor Oak snapped back at Brock.

"Phoenix and Jack are very close friends of mine, and you would do well to respect them!" With that, Professor Oak spun and almost ran from the diner, leaving the group astounded and wondering; who were Jack and Phoenix, and how were they Oak's personal friends?

 _~lnnl~_

Jack lowered his hood once he was encased in the shadows of the Jeep. Ice had frozen on his face, and he focused his Aura, allowing the ice to melt. His companion lowered his hood, and his lightning scars died down from the bright orange they glowed when he channeled Aura. His hair was jet-black and stuck up in every direction, and his chocolate brown eyes had a small red tinge to them after focusing on one type of Aural manipulation for so long. His face was a grim line of determination. Jack patted his shoulder with strength that would break anyone else's collar bone.

"Oh come on buddy. As much as I hate them, you don't have to act all super grim mysterious around me." On cue, Ash's face split into a grin.

"Alright then. I wonder if we should leave this in the professor's car or he's coming out any time soon?" Jack looked at the Jeep.

"Let's give him another five minutes. Then, we would need to get to your mother's for dinner." Ash nodded, then thought for a second.

"I wonder if Oak has proposed yet. We'll have to ask-" With that, Oak bustled up, a smile spreading across his face as he walked briskly.

"Hello gentlemen!" He proclaimed cheerily. Jack nodded.

"Hey Professor!" Ash unslung the satchel and held it out by the strap.

"Here's your rock Samuel." Professor Oak took the bag gingerly.

"This is not just a rock. This is thousands of years of previously dark history that will be illuminated by me, Samuel Oak!" Samuel raised the tablet above his head. "The key to evolution! The culmination of my life's work." Samuel Oak looked at the two younger men with shining eyes. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Jack and Ash embraced Oak. After Oak had collected himself, he climbed into his Jeep and saluted the two men. They waved him off into the night. Jack sighed.

"Alright, let's head to your mother's house." Jack threw a pokéball into the air. A monstrous Braviary materialized and let out an earth-shaking screech. The two launched into the night sky as the group of friends left the diner. Both groups advanced towards Pallet town.

 _~lnnl~_

 **Okay, ladies and gentlemen, that's the first chapter of the Silver Guardians Redux. Let me know what you thought, if it was similar to the Re-Do, and any advice you may have! Until next time!**


End file.
